Laying Claim
by Gryvon
Summary: Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud. Cloud never understood all the attention he got. Sephiroth and Zack only made it worse.


He was being stared at. Not an unusual thing, at least not since he'd joined ShinRa. Cloud ignored them. He gathered his tray and proceeded through the crowded cafeteria without a word. Several eyes followed him as he crossed the room to sit at an isolated table in the corner. 

No one tried to join him this time. He ate in silence and didn't question his sudden good luck. Normally he couldn't eat at the cafeteria without someone, be they guard, Soldier, or even the occasional Turk, trying to either challenge him or hit on him. As the weeks passed, he tended to get more of the latter rather than the former. He really didn't understand the attention. He was not overly attractive, particularly with people like Sephiroth and the Turks walking around, and while he was strong, he still had a lot of improving to do if he wanted to make it into ShinRa.

Perhaps they just didn't get a lot of new recruits in ShinRa. He couldn't remember seeing too many new faces after he'd first arrived.

A few of the eyes diverted away from him as someone new entered the cafeteria.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

Chairs scraped nearby as those wise enough moved out of range of the fight that normally followed such comments.

_Zack's tongue traced the curve of Cloud's ear as he moved forward to settle himself between Cloud's thighs. Hands slipped under Cloud's ass, squeezing once, possessively, before lifting Cloud by the hips. He could feel Zack pressing against him. Cloud had one brief moment to exhale and relax before Zack was inside of him. It burned, stretching muscles that weren't used to being so abused._

_Another pair of hands reached around to rub slow circles over Cloud's stomach, relaxing him as much as the solid pressure against his back. Zack leaned back and smirked. His eyes raked over Cloud's naked body. "Gorgeous."_

Cloud blushed. People were staring again. "Zack," he greeted without looking up from his plate.

At least now he wouldn't have to worry about getting hit on every day.

A tray appeared opposite him, followed by the swing of long silver hair. Zack looked up expectantly. "Where's mine?"

"Get it yourself."

Cloud took a careful sip from his glass to conceal his grin. Zack stood and grumbled all the way to the buffet line. Fingers suddenly brushed against Cloud's collar, startling him. He slowly set his cup down before he dropped it. Sephiroth was smiling at him.

The guards nearby were starting to whisper to each other as Sephiroth adjusted Cloud's collar. A self-satisfied smirk lingered at the edge of Sephiroth's lips as he spoke. "You have a kiss mark on your neck. Pay attention to your uniform unless you want it showing."

His cheeks flamed. "And whose fault is that?"

_Cloud writhed against Sephiroth's chest. The general's lips were firmly attached to his neck, alternating between biting and sucking a spot just above his collarbone. Sephiroth's hands moved erratically over his front, dipping teasingly low on his stomach and then stroking back to brush across his chest, never quite touching where he needed them to. Every time he tried to touch himself, to relieve some of the pressure building inside of him, either Sephiroth or Zack would swat his hands away._

_Zack stilled momentarily. His hands slid down Cloud's legs to grab him by the knees and Cloud lost any semblance of balance he'd once had as his knees were hooked over Zack's shoulders, effectively trapping him between the two men. Zack's fingers dug into his hips once more as Zack returned to pounded into him. Cloud could only gasp and moan. It seemed like Zack was pushing deeper inside of him than before. His hips slammed against Cloud's rear, driving him back against Sephiroth's mouth._

_Teeth bit down hard and Cloud came, his scream bouncing off the walls of the general's bedroom._

Sephiroth's smirk widened.

"Miss me?" Zack's hand brushed Cloud's shoulder as he sat.

A cup of chocolate pudding hovered at the edge of Cloud's tray. "Pudding, pudding?"

The glare Cloud leveled would have had most men wisely ducking for cover. Zack just smiled and made the cup dance on the edge of Cloud's tray.

He surrendered with a sigh. "Stop that." Cloud grabbed the cup before Zack could spill it. "And if you ever call me that again, I will kill you."

"Sure thing, sugar."

He turned to Sephiroth, hoping that the general had at least some idea on how to reign Zack in. After all, Sephiroth had always seemed like a private person to him. If Zack kept acting up, there'd be no way to deny what was really going on between the three of them.

His eyes met Sephiroth's and he flushed again. Famous generals should not be licking their spoons like that, like it was... something else entirely, especially not while staring at Cloud so intently.

_Zack pulled out slowly, leaving a trail of fluid dripping down Cloud's thighs. He shivered. Each touch seemed ten times more pleasurable on his flushed skin, and even the lightest brush of fingers made him moan. Zack lifted Cloud's legs off of his shoulders and glanced at Sephiroth._

_Some unspoken communication passed between the two men and then Zack smiled. They shifted Cloud's legs until he was kneeling, his legs pressed against the outside of Sephiroth's, and he was lifted. Two sets of hands moved him, lowering him down onto Sephiroth's cock. It was too much for him, too soon after coming. He shivered, blushing at the embarrassing sounds that slipped from his lips. Sephiroth was inside, sliding in easily with the help of Zack's seed._

_Then they moved him and Cloud lost all connection to reality. All he knew was heat and his own labored breaths and the feeling of Sephiroth moving deep inside of him._

"Not feeling well, Cloud?" Sephiroth's sounded far too pleased with himself. "You look a little flushed. I hope we didn't wear you out last night. You seemed quite exhausted afterwards."

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Cloud glanced around the room at the wide-eyed guards and trainees, all of whom were staring at them. Hell, even the lunch-lady was staring. He sighed again and glared as Zack's hand 'accidentally' brushed his knee.

"How much longer?"

Zack looked honestly confused. "What?"

"How much longer do I have to put up with the two of you doing everything short of grabbing my ass in public because of some stupid, primitive need to stake your claim?"

Zack's hand moved up his knee, trailing dangerously close to his upper inner thigh. "Well, sometimes people are a little slow..."

"The only one that's slow around here is you, Zack Fair."

Cloud stood before Zack could respond. He grabbed a handful of spikey hair and pulled Zack's head back. His lips locked onto Zack's in a kiss that left no room for misinterpretation. The hand on Cloud's ass and the fact that it was still attached five seconds later was another dead give-away.

He turned to Sephiroth. The general simply pushed his chair back and waited. Cloud straddled Sephiroth's lap, smiling a little as Sephiroth's arm instantly encircled his waist and the general leaned down for a much chaster kiss.

"And that," Cloud said slowly as he broke away from Sephiroth, "should leave no doubt about any claim." He stood, aware of every single eye on him. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go kill something or someone."

The eyes followed him as he left.


End file.
